Proper posture leads to good health and appearance. Slouching decreases the size of the cavity for the organs of the human body. Proper posture increases the size of the cavity. The added space in the organ cavity allows the lungs to expand fully to receive more air and allows the heart and circulatory system to pump more blood with less effort. Pressure on other organs, such as the intestines, stomach, kidneys, liver, pancreas, is also decreased. In addition, proper posture also alleviates common problems such as back or neck pain, headaches, and fatigue.
Techniques for correcting posture without external aids often involve stretching, exercise, and mental awareness for holding the body in alignment. Conventional external aids focus on pulling the shoulders backwards to force proper posture.